Decisions
by Dark Cronos
Summary: Even after returning the Vongola to their true path as protectors of the people, Vongola Decimo has to make decisions that make him wonder if he'll be truly able to rid the Vongola of their Shameful past and doubt everything he has accomplished. I can't tell you more read to find out. One-shot.


Here is another KHR one-shot, a little shorter than it's two predecessors and set in the same universe. Since I have college coming up and I do have several long stories on the work, I don't know when I'll write another one shot of KHR or when I will work with that long story. Until then Please enjoy!

If you haven't read them yet please read. "Will: Return to the True Path." "Decimo's Wedding" which are my other KHR one-shots.

LD: I do not own KHR all the merit goes to the mangaka Akira Amano for coming up for such a good manga.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((KHR)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I found the "trash" we were looking for." Xanxus spoke as he stood before the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, on the young Leader's office at the main base near Palermo. "One of our employees at one of our bussiness at Palermo said the idiots tried to extorsion them."

Tsuna looked at the Varia family boss and sighed. He was just out of his honeymoon with Kyoko one month after the wedding and the Vongola Boss had wished he wouldn't have to make some kinds of decisions like that for a while. But he knew, that there was a strong possibility Xanxus would bring him such news. While the Vongola Famiglia was no longer a mafia family or rather a normal Mafia family since all their bussinesses were legit and they abstained from conducting illegal bussiness activities, that didn't mean their history of violence was over.

No, it meant they had to fight a bit more than normal if they had continued down they had carried for generations. Many enemy famiglias had seen their reforms and weakness and hadn't doubted to attack them and their allied family's territory and they had to struggle to keep the people under their protection safe, because that was what the Vongola were now a famiglia that protects. And the Varia, surprisingly for Decimo and his Guardiands, had not only agreed to this new policy but adapted and found a way to addapt, finding a lot of work, while not killing as much as before, sabotaging and infiltration missions had multiplied, they also performed intel gathering for the Famiglia now colaborating with CEDEF on many operations but always keeping a large degree of independence.

"Are you sure it was Bruno?" Tsuna asked Xanxus and the Leader of the Varia Squad just glared at him. Xanxus had grown to accept Tsuna as the Don and to tolerate his presence over time, he might even agree with the rest of the Varia members that meeting the young Decimo when he did had changed him for the better. But he still was annoyed by many of Decimo's antics including his stupid questions, stupid to him at least, and his lack of resolve. He knew Tsuna didn't really doubt his words but that he hoped it was wrong. Instead of snapping at the yound Don, Xanxus struggling really hard to keep his composure nodded.

"CEDEF has also confirmed the information. They have a team tailing him." He replied.

"And your advice is the same as before?" Tsuna asked.

"We already tried it your way." Xanxus growled growing impatient with the boy. "We tried to sabotage him with all our available resources and while that did stop him temporarily with more men and weapons ready to strike at us. I do not believe the other options are open. Assassination is the only one left." Tsuna nodded and sighed again. This irritated Xanxus who added. "That man is a traitor to the Vongola! Why are you so hesitant you Trash!? If you are not willing to make these kinds of decisions it would be better that you let this Family in my hands!"

Tsuna didn't even react to the Varia Leader's outburst but analyzed his words carefully. Bruno had been a member of the Vongola during Vongola Nono's time, he'd been raised by the Famiglia since he was a child, and he hadn't agreed to Tsuna's reformation of the Famiglia, like many of their rivals seeing as weakness on Decimo's part. While many of the Rival famiglias had ended up learning that this wasn't the case at all Bruno hadn't learnt his lesson yet.

"I authorize this operation, but keep the casualties to a minimum." Tsuna fainally said.

Xanxus didn't nod at this, for the most part he liked to keep the Varia as independent as possible from the main Famiglia and he liked to do things his way, however due to the importance of the mission he'd been forced to report and consult with the leader of the Famiglia on how to proceed, knowing that the leader of CEDEF, Iemitsu, would have told his son even if he had carried the operation out without telling Decimo. "Well then I'll report to you when we are done."

"Please do" Tsuna said with a tired expression as the leader of the Varia Assassination squad left his office. A few moments later Reborn entered, his former teacher and good friend stared at him for a few moments. "It's not the kind of meeting I wanted to have after coming back from my honeymoon." Tsuna said with a dark chuckle.

"Those kinds of meetings were a lot more frequent with Nono and Ottavo" Reborn said. "The Vongola are surely changing, we are no longer what we were." He said with a smile as he tipped his fedors. "You've done well Decimo" he spoke proudly to his student. "You are returning the Vongola to the Path Primo laid out for us to follow." He added. While being an assassin himself, Reborn had long known about Nono and even Ottavo's will of reforming the family, and as soon as he'd met Tsuna he'd known that boy had the potential to change everything. He hadn't been wrong and he was glad for that. Even if he had liked the Vongola before, he was not an idealist like Primo, Ottavo, Nono or Decimo were, and the mafia life was the only life he knew, he was liking what the Vongola was turning into too, since he wasn't a bloodthirsty maniac. 

"I think so to most of the time." Tsuna spoke truthfully. "But then decisions like this have to be made."

"The Path you've chosen it's one of the most difficults paths I know. Especially because the line between the protector, or the hero, and the villain is always very, Very, thin." Reborn spoke as wisely as Tsuna always remembered him to. Tsuna frowned, he knew well what the former Sun Arcobaleno meant. One mistake could undo everything Tsuna had achieved as boss of the Vongola. His former teacher smirked. "Don't worry though, as long as you keep your eyes on the objective you won't fall and I won't have to shoot you."

The former Tsuna would have screamed and tried to get away from his teacher. The current Tsuna just chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((KHR)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Your opinions please


End file.
